


Grim Grinning Ghosts

by MonochromeMog



Series: My Body Is Weak, But My Heart Is Strong For You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Caretaker Gabriel, Caring Gabriel, Cuddling, Frail Sam, Ghosts, Guardian Angel, Hugging, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sam is in a wheelchair, Sick Sam, Weak Sam, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes Sam on a holiday to Disney World Florida before Sam goes to Stanford. However, bad luck arises and Sam's life is put in jeopardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grim Grinning Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN or its characters, I definitely don't own Disney either. 
> 
> This is part of an series I am starting. In the series, Sam is a weak kid and has a really bad immune system, Gabriel is assigned as his guardian angel and always takes care of him. This is the first instalment, but the stories are not in any particular order.
> 
> Sam is 18 and he is going to Stanford.

Sam Winchester awoke to something soft tickling his arm. He stirred, not alerted but curious. He knew Gabriel was in bed with him, but he knew the object tickling his arm was softer than human (or Angel) skin. So, it's gotta be...

"Why do you have your wings out?" 

Sam turned around to face Gabriel with a tired smile. Gabriel beamed back him, pearly whites shining. he had his golden wings wrapped around Sam, almost like he was protecting him from the outside world. 

"I didn't want you to get sick in your sleep. I want you to enjoy your last day here." 

Gabriel replied. Sam noticed it was warmer within the wings. Sam rolled his eyes, but he was grateful. Sam has always been weak as a kid and his immune system is worse than a storm trooper's aim. It's nearly impossible for him not to get sick at least once a month. Whether it be a simple flu or it could be as dangerous as pneumonia. 

"That's sweet." 

"I'm a sweet guy." 

Gabriel wiggled his brows, chuckling at Sam's chortle. 

"Thanks for bringing me here, Gabe. Dean and I always wanted to go when we were younger." 

"You're welcome kiddo. You deserve it, 'y'know." 

Gabriel had decided to bring Sam to Disney World, Florida. Since Sam has been kicked out of his family for choosing a life outside of hunting, he decided to bring Sam on holiday before he left for Stanford. Sam didn't really understand why Gabriel brought him on a holiday, especially if Gabriel was coming with him to Stanford. 

Even so, Sam couldn't find it in himself to ask; Gabriel has been so nice to him, ever since he was old enough to start walking. 

Gabriel is an archangel. He always looked over Sam and developed a relationship with the young ex-hunter. He's protective over him due to his weak immune system. He's became even more overprotective of him lately because of Sam's legs; they've started to become weak and wobbly. Sometimes Sam could hardly use them and would have to sit down for a while. Or, Gabriel would have to carry him. Sam wasn't heavy, he was quite thin because he often had no appetite, he was also fairly small. Not smaller than Gabriel though. 

"Time to get up, kiddo. It's our last day before we leave." 

Gabriel stood, stretching out his wings and the kinks in his back. Sam sat up with a yawn, rubbing his eye. Gabriel smirked at the cute sight before squealing like a teenager who spotted their favourite band and scooping him up in a bridal carry. 

"YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE, SAMMY-KINS!" 

Gabriel gushed, laughing as Sam giggled and pushed his head into Gabriel's neck. 

"Can we have a bath together?" 

"Of course, baby moose!" 

*SPN*

An hour later, Sam and Gabriel were dressed and ready to go. Sam was a bit fatigued though and started to wobble on his feet. Gabriel gently coaxed him into the wheelchair he had gotten prior to checking in the hotel. 

"C'mon, Sammich, you're pretty tired." 

Sam huffed, but didn't protest as Gabriel helped him sit in the wheelchair. 

"I'm not an invalid, Gabe." 

Even though Sam has been using the wheelchair the entire time they've been at Florida, he always tries to convince Gabriel to let him walk on his own. 

"I never said you were. But, you got tired after getting dressed. I rather wheel you around in a wheelchair than have you collapsing on me," Gabriel paused, but added as an after thought, "and the heat will make your condition worse. You mean too much to me to just let you wallow in your own suffering. I'm not like John, kid." 

At the mention of Sam's dad's name, Gabriel felt anger wash over him. John Winchester was not on his favourite person list. He didn't care much for Sam due to his very poor health, he saw him as a liability during hunts. He shipped Sam off to Bobby's when he was 10, and hardly visited. If Dean wanted to visit his little brother, he would have to either walk or have Bobby pick him up. John stopped visiting after an argument with Bobby regarding Sam, which ended with Bobby to 'fill John's ass with buckshot if he dared come on his property again.' 

To top it all off, John took the news that Sam was leaving for college non too well and said, 'get out of Bobby's house right now. I always knew you were a disappointment but this is a new low. You walk out of Bobby's door and you never come back. Stay away from me, Dean and every other hunter we know. I don't need them knowing my son is a sorry excuse for a hunter.' 

Sam took the words seriously and despite Bobby's desperate pleas, fled the Salvage Yard where he resided. Gabriel followed of course and took Sam to his home in California. 

"Yeah, you're not like John. If you were, would I have stuck with you for this long?" 

"Yeah, good point there, Sam-A-Llma-Ding-Dong." 

"That sure is a mouth full." 

"You're telling me." 

Gabriel smirked. 

"Alright, c'mon." 

And with that, Gabriel wheeled Sam out of the air conditioned room and into the scorching heat. 

*SPN*

Four hours later, Sam and Gabriel were sitting in a quick service restaurant called Peco Bills, taking a break from the heat. Sam had started get drowsy after a while; he was nearly asleep. Sam was drinking an ice cold lemonade that felt like heaven for his parched throat, and Gabriel had a raspberry slushie. 

"Can we go on the Haunted Mansion after this? They have good air-conditioning." 

Sam questioned, smiling around his plastic straw. 

"Sure, Sambrador. It's right around the corner. Should be no probs." 

Gabriel replied, mixing his slush around. He frowned slightly, deep in thought. A bad feeling was forming in the pit of his stomach but he didn't know what it was. 

"You okay, Gabe?" 

Sam looked at Gabriel with eyes shining with concern. Gabriel shook his head with a breathless laugh. 

"Yeah, I'm good. You done?" 

Gabriel nodded towards the empty cup that Sam held loosely in his frail hand. Sam nodded with a dimpled grin. 

Maybe Gabriel was just being overly paranoid. 

*SPN* 

"That ride is really good." 

"Yeah, the air-conditioning's not too bad either." 

Gabriel wheeled Sam down the pathway leading out of the attraction, being careful of the turns. Sam was looking around with a fascinated eye, looking at the graves of pets and humans in the garden guarded by black, peeling gates. 

"The bride is one of my favourites." 

Gabriel smiled at Sam, and with a playful grin asked, 

"Would you like a TsumTsum of the bride?" 

"They do TsumTsum's of Haunted Mansion characters?" 

Before Gabriel could respond to the eager question, someone was suddenly screeching down the pathway leading out of the attraction. Sam looked behind him with curiosity, but Gabriel blocked his view. 

"What the-?" 

Gabriel was bodily shoved to the side and Sam was pushed forward roughly. Gabriel shook off his shock and anger took over as he saw a griff man in his fifties push Sam's wheelchair non too gently. His eyes were dilated and wide. Gabriel could guess the man was on some kind of drug. Or drugs... 

He didn't stop sprinting and pushing Sam until the pillar became an obstacle. He shoved Sam into the brick pillar, grinning manically when Sam hissed in pain due to it being bent at an unnatural angle. 

Sam had held up his leg, hoping to halt his wheelchair from crashing into the pillar. However, it did no good and only served to make him grit his teeth as he felt his ankle snap in some way. 

Sam looked up to complain, a scowl placed on his face, but stopped suddenly when a knife was held at his throat. The black haired man narrowed his beady onyx eyes at him, his teeth clenched so hard a vein was popping out of his head. 

"You son of a bitch! Think you're too good to walk like a normal human being? You're a freak of nature and deserve what's coming to you!"

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea while I'm on my holiday. I'm still in Florida so updates on this story might be slow. I still have to update I'm Sorry I'm Sorry and Soul Hunter, but I'm on it, so don't worry about that. 
> 
> Please leave some feedback, but if you have any critisims make sure you construct them correctly. ^^ 
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a nice day!


End file.
